


Three Houses 4Koma Adventures!

by LunaChai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChai/pseuds/LunaChai
Summary: Professor antics, student snippets, and more!





	1. Lost Items / Santa




	2. Recruitment / Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya if you wanna holla i'm over at @lunachaili on twitter


End file.
